Realisation
by nibbles21
Summary: COMPLETE: Just a short story about the war and love.FredHermione fic, please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Hi!

Just a short story about the war and Hermione-Fred.

Hope you like it!

* * *

**Realisation: Chapter 1**

They had fought together side by side for the past week. They were determined to fight, to help and most importantly – to win.

Although they both did not really want the other to fight, there was an unspoken agreement between them both – that they would fight alongside Harry and their friends.

Fred looked around. Dead – all of them – except the most important of them all; Voldemort.

Every Order member seemed to have fought an appropriate one of _them_. Lupin against Wormtail – once friends, now they hated the sight of each other.

Hermione against Pansy Parkinson – who had ridiculed her through the seven years of Hogwarts.

Ron against Draco Malfoy – two enemies from the first day of school. Him and George against Bellatrix and Narcissa – two sisters against two brothers.

Then there was Harry. Harry against Snape – the death of Dumbledore, the continued hate of each other and his father made this fight as vicious and wild as a tornado, destroying everything in its path.

For the past week numbers on both sides had dwindled. The loss of loved ones – Fleur and Bill, Charlie, Lee Jordan, Neville Longbottom, Professor Sprout and Katie Bell, made the war even harder to bear.

As each day had come and gone, they had become tireder and tireder, the only thing that had kept them going was determination – and hope.


	2. Chapter 2

_Sorry about the lack of updating! _

_Anyway, here it is! _

_Disclaimer: You know it, why write it?_

* * *

A loud and piercing scream soon brought Fred out of his reverie. He whipped around in the direction of the noise and saw Hermione keeling over, clutching her side. Behind her was Voldemort, laughing quietly at her distress. 

He motioned to the others with a Phoenix-like whistle and together with Harry, Ron, Ginny, Arthur, Molly and various teachers from Hogwarts, he started the plan that they had taken months to prepare. 

Voldemort, arrogant as he was, was not expecting something quite as brilliant as this. The main aim was to distract him away from Harry and keep him occupied until the Chosen One was able to perform the spell that had killed so many. 

Fred could not wait until this was over. He needed to grieve and then forget and ultimately bring laughter back into the wizarding world. He glanced over to George and shared a look – "For better or for worse . . ."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry, no gory details of the war!!

Harry managed to kill off the legendry wizard that had plagued him for so long. This was no time for rejoicing however; there were the wounded that needed to be tended to.

Fred ran over to where Hermione was lying, shaking uncontrollably. He transfigured a stretcher from a rock, a standard spell they had been taught in their war training lessons. Gently lifting her onto the stretcher, he felt something warm trickle down his face. He was crying.

"Come on, Hermione. Don't leave us. Don't give up," he whispered.

Hermione's pale eyelids fluttered and slowly opened, as her shaking began to subside.

"I'll never give up," she rasped, before once again closing her eyes and entering the realms of unconsciousness.

Panicking, Fred looked around and saw Harry and Ron running over to him. They looked frantic, afraid and scared. Both sported numerous injuries, but were too concerned about their best friend of seven years to worry about them.

"She's been badly hurt. We need to get medical attention over here as soon as possible. Where's Madame Pomfrey?" urged Fred.

"I'll go get her," Harry said and hurried over to the small, slight figure of the elderly lady.

Fred took Hermione in his arms and clutched her to him. He looked over her bushy mane and found Ron's deep blue eyes. Ron gave him a slight, almost invisible nod and smile. Relief flooded Fred's face and he went back to comforting the injured girl.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm sorry I had to do this, but this is what I had planned from the start.**

* * *

Madam Pomfrey hurried over to the group. There was no way she was going to let the girl die now. There was no way that Voldemort, though dead, was going to have the last laugh. Not now, not ever. 

When the nurse got there though, she gasped. She could already feel the life draining out, away from the cleverest witch of her time. She kneeled down beside Hermione and lightly pulled her out of Fred's clutch. After examining her, Madam Pomfrey realised that there was little she could do. Though the killing curse had not been performed on Hermione, an ancient spell had. It was worse – it prolonged death.

She looked into Hermione's eyes and realised that the witch already knew her fate.

The nurse laid the dying girl back into Fred's arms. Most of the Order had gathered, with the Weasleys closest to their friend.

A tear rolled down her cheek, as she looked at all those around her. Her time at Hogwarts had been better than the years before – she only wished that she could see her parents one last time.

"Hermione," whispered Fred. She looked at him with her chocolate-coloured eyes.

"I love you."

Hermione looked into his ocean coloured eyes.

Only then did realisation dawn.

* * *

**This is the end, I hoped you enjoyed reading it. Please let me know what you think!**


End file.
